


Spiked

by imaginationsensatioN



Series: Fairytale AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Iwa is rapunzel, M/M, Tangled AU, oikawa is flynn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationsensatioN/pseuds/imaginationsensatioN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you were trapped in an isolated  tower by yourself, by your mother with no escape, what would you do?</p><p>What if you were the most notorious criminal in all of the kingdom, what would you do?</p><p>This is a story of two people who have two completely different backgrounds and this is what they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiked

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my story!

The Iwaizumi kingdom was in turmoil, the people of the kingdom were desperate for an heir since word got out that the queen was severely ill and might not survive the pregnancy.

However, there was a flower. A magical flower that glowed, outshining the rest of the flowers in the vicinity. The flower has said to cure any disease, illness and make the elderly, youthful once again. No one dared to go near the flower, scared of the consequences, that they will face if they did.

Only one was brave enough, though, to go through with the consequences. She was an independent woman, and all she wanted was to be youthful forever. She used the flowers powers for her own personal gain. She used it to make her young and not as feeble as she was when the potion wore off. 

One night, the fit and mighty of the kingdom searched for the flower, to present to the royal couple. The woman was up with the flower that night. She heard the faint voices and the sound of boots crushing the ground and quickly fled behind a thick tree trunk. 

She watched the villagers arrive and search for the mysterious flower. One of them found the flower and grabbed it with a grin on his face. 

They all left cheering and started conversations about how much gold, they’ll receive for their efforts.The woman was betrayed by their attitude to retrieving the most powerful item in this kingdom. She quickly formulated a plan, it might take a while but it will work. 

The flower was quickly brought to the royal couple. The queen was provided with a bubbling potion, containing the magical flower . She drank it with one hand intertwined with her husband’s, she squeezed it slightly and gave him a hopeful glance. 

Thanks to the flower, the queen became fit once again and gave birth to a beautiful boy. The whole kingdom adored him, short, black, spiky hair and all. 

One fateful night brought the woman to the castle. She waited until the couple went into slumber and snuck into the baby’s room and attempted to steal a bit of his magic. When she tried to cut a bit piece of his hair and all it did was flop back down on his face which made him giggle. That hair contrasted the rest, considering how it wasn’t spiked up.

The only hope for her was to kidnap the baby and that’s what she did. 

She bought the baby up herself, in an abandoned tower in the forest. She provided him with games and activities to do. She taught him the basics of life and how to read and write. He never questioned, why he was up there and that’s how she liked it. 

Hajime growing up never knew much about the outside world. He only knew what he read in books and what he saw outside his window. He had a pet Chameleon, he called Yuutarou that his mother got for him on his fifteenth birthday. His mother told him that the world is too scary for him to live out on his own. 

He never asked that if he could leave the tower for one night, until today. 

When his mother called, “Hajime-chan! Let down the rope and pull me up.”

Hajime quickly hurried out to the balcony and let down his rope. 

\---------------------------------------------

Tooru was running on top of the roofs off the palace. His temporary companions were running along with him. 

The shorter of the duo squawked, “It’s here. Our destination is here!”

The other companion caught up to him and shouted, “Dumbass. Stop being so loud. The palace guards will hear you!”

Tooru came into the scene and said, “It’ll be your fault too, Tobio-chan. Remember our pact? Whoever gets us caught has to stay behind with no treasure, no matter the situation.”

“Told you, Kageyama.”

“Shut up, dumbass Hinata.”

Tooru put on his signature smile and climbed down the rope that the others set up for him after that exchange. 

He retrieved the lost prince's crown by the tips of his fingers and chimed, “Thank you,” startling the guard. As he climbed up the rope, he threw up the crown which Hinata caught and put into their satchel. 

\---------------------------------------------

Hajime pulled on the rope as his mother held on. Once she got up, she started doting on him, asking him if he needed anything, considering he looked sickly. 

Hajime shook his head and mumbled, “There is something.”

“Like what, Hajime-chan?”  
“The fact that I haven’t left this tower is one.”

“Oh, Hajime. You really should stop worrying about that. Your time will come soon.” She came over and pinched his cheek. He quickly swatted away her hand and glared at her. 

She withdrew her hand and sighed, “Hajime, even for one night, your birthday night, especially. There will be too much of a chance that I will lose you, dear. Hunters come around these parts at night, to find some meat. You’ll get in trouble and be sent into the city for who know’s what because only hunters and scoundrels go through these woods.” 

Hajime furrowed his eyebrows and stated, “Why, my birthday, though. The floating lights will help me see through the dark forest and can guide me through it.” 

“The reason why that night is the most dangerous is the fact that the kingdom always searches without fail for the lost prince, hoping he’ll show up, but I’d doubt that’ll happen anytime soon.”

Hajime decided to drop the subject after that, after seeing his mother’s apprehensive face. 

“Is there anything else, you want for your birthday, Hajime-chan?”

He nodded and replied, “Can you get me a new soccer ball? I punctured my last one.”

She sighed and mumbled, “Of course you did.”

She came up to him and ruffled his hair and whispered the words she needed to go on the journey.

“I will be back soon, Hajime. Take care!”

They both went out onto the balcony together and did their normal routine. 

\---------------------------------------------

They ran after that, as much as they could. They ran and got to the forest fairly quickly. All throughout the forest was wanted posters, for them to be specific. They were quite ugly if Tooru had to say something about it. The only thing, he liked about them was the fact that they showed the height difference between Kageyama and Hinata. Hinata’s hair only peeking through the actual picture.

If Tooru told that to Hinata he’d have a fit. They were all running out of breath, besides Hinata who has a continuous amount of energy. 

Tooru heard voices behind him. They sounded young and playful until he heard “You know that Oikawa guy, right?”

“The superficial robber? The most sought out criminal in all of the kingdom? No, I have not heard of him, Matsukawa. Please enlighten me.”

The other voice, which I assumed was Matsukawa drawled, ignoring the sarcasm in his companion’s reply, “Well, Hanamaki I saw him running over there.”

Crap, Tooru thought and ran even faster than he did before. He reached the bottom of a small cliff. A few seconds later his friends arrived. 

“Hinata, this is your fault! You were meant to be guiding us,” Kageyama insisted.

“I wasn’t meant to be guiding, you guys. I assumed Oikawa was meant to be guiding us, considering he was ahead of us for the last half.”

Tooru sighed at their normal accusations, “No one was meant to guide us Shrimpy, Tobio-chan We were meant run to save our skin and on the topic. Tobio-chan, can you lift me up? I’ll carry the crown for safe keeping, so you don’t have to lug it up with you.”

Tobio agreed, without realising the consequences of his action. Once Tooru got up with the help of Kageyama, he bellowed, “See ya, Shrimpy and Tobio-chan.”

He made a run for it, as Hinata and Kageyama tried to take in the fact that he just deserted them. 

Tooru tripped and tumbled through the forest trying to find a safe haven, and much to his despair, the two having a conversation earlier spotted him. He could hear their banter getting louder, as he was running. 

Tooru was getting tired after running so much and started to slow down considerably. The palace guards were nearly rejoicing at the fact that they nearly caught the criminal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter of this story. I was originally going to make it one whole thing but I sorta needed to say that this is a series now and I have three more stories planned and most likely add more. I hope you enjoy it and this is probably my first priority above everything else right now, if I am being honest.


End file.
